dysfunctional_dd_membersfandomcom-20200214-history
BroST
Intro "One day, brother's sent to fetch adventurers. Brother always sent to do dangerous things. It's another way for horde to kill off weaklings. Horde never liked brother. Brother always bad at stuff, but he's my brother, so I worry. Brother returned with adventurers. They were mighty, bringers of destruction. Brother is treated like friend by adventurers. It makes my heart happy. Brother was thrown into arena with them, for blood sport. Brother fought bravely. Adventurers fought beside brother. Brother was killed by bears, while king and goblins laughed. Mighty archer shot king and barbarian took king's head. I'm done with horde. I'll burn my brother, gather his ashes, gather his precious things, and follow my own path... I've been hunting a long time now...well...long for gobkin. In travels, I find gobkin live less than otherkin. I'll work twice...no! Three times as hard to be stronger, then I will find adventurers and give them thanks. Now, I must deal with a wolf pup that follows me. Maybe he thinks I'm food, or maybe he's done with horde too... I've made friends with the pup. Scar on his shoulder says he's not with pack. Maybe outcast, like me. Good! We have firm ground between us. I've been reading what little brother wrote about adventurers...what little brother could write. They treated him very well. Maybe pack is better than horde, which is good. I'm done with horde. Maybe wolf'll be start of new pack... Hunting deeper in forest, now. Wolf keeps me warm, and we keep pack safe. Hunting so deep now that we find ruined temple, with many snake bones and snake pictures. Wolf is growling, but we must hunt. Inside ruins, we find smaller, dangerous things from forest. It's good hunting. We find things here and there for making gear and resupply. We follow trail of bodies all over ruins. I'm starting to see picture in my head of what happened. I'm remembering picture stories from brother's book..story of adventurers killing snakes and snake god. This must be temple where they fought. We climb to the top and find ashes and old fire marks. Don't know why, but Wolf is howling, so I join. It's good. I'm cleansing guts of all that was held...all rage, all fear, all sorrow. Don't care if creatures hear. I hope they do. More hunt for us. We camp at the top and light small fire where old fire was. Wolf is sleeping, but I can't. I stare at the stars and wonder where brother is now, then all around me is dark, except fire. I draw blades and expect attack, but fire begins to speak. Is not the fire. Is something behind fire. "Why do you mourn, where legends were born, young pup?" I turn to answer and see snout, and bright eyes, the color of fire, and white fur...too white. I stare at Great Wolf and answer, "I mourn my brother, but I rejoice in his pack!" "You have a pack?" "We are only two, but I seek greater pack!" "Then you have come to the first place. The pack has moved on, but their deeds remain in legend. Seek them and remember: The strength of the pack is the wolf, but the strength of the wolf is the pack!" Great Wolf's eyes flash, and I see all that happened here. I must find them. They are pack..." Character Information Brownish-orange skined goblin, with yellow eyes and black hair. He has multiple scars from fighting in/amongst the horde and from his adventures. He wears a mask and hood, to hide goblin features in most towns/villages/cities. He carries the ashes of his brother around his neck and keeps his brother's lute and story book. BroST judges people by their actions, not their words. He thinks kings/nobles are stupid. Better to run in a pack than follow a stupid king. Kibbles is his "fur-brother". BroST has a weakness for the vices of civilization, especially hard drink and the fairer sex. Relationships Kibbles: a large, brown timberwolf, a little over a year old. BroSt found him following behind, after being chased out of his pack by the alpha. BroSt hunted and slew the alpha, in revenge for his Fur-Brother. Brost now wears a hunter's cloak made from the alpha's hide. He made a colar and saddle from the bones, claws and remaining hide of the alpha, for Kibbles. Now they blend together, when riding, as if one, and Kibbles wears the teeth of his old enemy around his neck, as a trophy. Slayer: BroSt made a good friend of Slayer, a Tiefling fighter in the drunken guild, and drank a lot of Grundar's special mead. BroSt is currently a member of the Drunken Guild (Bronze Status) and the group known as the Misfits, which includes Kava, Ureil, Pebblegrin Craghold, Shadows of A Star, Reen, Therai. Notable Items * Medicine Bag of Brother's Ashes * Arrowhead that killed the Goblin King * Hunter's Cloak made from old alpha's hide * Mask of Disguise * Bag of Holding Abilities Goblin * Goblin * Fury of the Small * Nimble Escape Ranger * Ranger (Beast Conclave) * Favored Enemy * Natural Explorer * Travel Benefits * Defense Fighting Style * Spellcasting (Ranger) * Primeval Awareness * Animal Companion * Companion's Bond Feats * Crossbow Expert